Komentarz na blogu:Szczerbatka07/Nigdy Więcej!/@comment-25827699-20150220225601
' Wyrobiłam się wczesniej i co? Edytor się skichał więc next w kom :3 ' Rozdział 14 ' ''Rok później ' ''Mija okrągły rok. Jest mi wiele razy trudniej pogodzić się z stratą Dragona, niż z tym co zrobił On. Od ponad roku nie wychodzę z domu. Chyba że na wieczorne loty z Wichurą. Ona również niemoże pogodzić się z stratą ukochanego. Wszyscy próbóją swoich starań by nas pocieszyć. Nikomu sie nie udaje. Pomimo iż my jesteśmy nieszczęśliwe, większośc osób na wyspie odzyskało spokój. Omega i Eron mają córkę o imieniu Jana. Cassie znalazła swojego jedynego w Alexie. Mixi wyszla za Jhona, spodziewają się dziecka. Wszystkim życie się posklejało. A mi? Nadal jestem rozdarta. Nie umiem pogodzić sie z jego stratą. Przecież wszystko było w porządku a tu nagle odleciał. Czemu? Czy jeszcze go zobaczę? Czy jeszcze kiedyś poczuję jego obecność? A jeśli nie? To czy odnajdę szczęście? Zapomnę o nim? Dziewczyno o nim nie da się zapomnieć o tych pięknych zielonych oczach na początku patrzących na ciebie z niepokojem lecz pod koniec z wielka troską. O tym wspaniałym uśmiechu. Po prostu o ideale nie da sie zapomnieć. Ale on obiecał mi że niepozwoli aby ktoś mnie skrzywdził. A przecież sam to zrobił... Nie mam mu tego za złe. Za bardzo go kochałam. No właśnie Kochałam. A czemu nie Kocham? Czemu nie potrafię go nadal kochać. Czemu nie daję dopuścić do siebię myśli że on mnie kochał?... Gdyby mnie kochał nie zostawił by mnie tak tu samej. Nie odleciał by bez słowa. Niepozwolił by abym przelewała przez niego łzy. Więc czemu! Czemu? Zawsze przy każdej okazji mówił mi "Kocham Cię". Czemu spędzał ze mną tyle czasu? Czemu mi pierwszej zaufał i pokazał swoją twarz. Dlaczego mi sie zwierzał? Dlaczego opowiadał mi te wszystkie historie.- z zamyślenia wyrwała mnie Wichura. -As- Co sie dzieje?- spytałam podnosząc się i znów zasiadając na grzbiecie smoczycy. Byłyśmy na naszej wyspie. Na wyspie Nowiu. Tu spędzałam z nim czas. Tu kłóciliśmy się i śmialiśmy z własnej głupoty. Wichura staneła w pozycji obronnej. W krzakach znajdujących się nieopodal coś się ruszało. Zobaczyłam tylko czarną smugę i usłyszałam głośny świst. -As-Nie!To nie może być prawda!- pękałam z radości. Szybko wzbiłyśmy się w powietrze. Wichura za wszelką cene chciała dogonić tego smoka. Leciałyśmy już długo. Zgubiłyśmy go. Jedyna szansa by znów go zobaczyć. Jedyna szansa by znów ujżeć jego oczy. Jedyna szansa by usłyszeć piekny głęboki głos... Stracona. Lecimy bez celu już 3 godziny. W odali widac tylko pełne morze. '' CZY JA KIEDYŚ UWOLNIE SIĘ OD TEGO PECHA?!? '' tylko ta myśl krążyła mi po głowie. Czemu zawsze kiedy zyskam szczęście coś mi je odbierze? Wichura jest już zmęczona. W odali zauważyłam dziwnie złotą wyspę. Jako iż w okolicy nie ma innej wyspy zatrzymałyśmy się na niej. To co tam mnie czekało było nie do pojęcia. Kiedy już wylądowałyśmy. Kiedy Wichura dotkneła złotego piasku jej barwa się zmieniła. Jej białe dotąt łuski zmieniły barwe na jasno żółtą , gdzieniegdzie również beżową. Niebieskie oczy nabrały jaśniejszej i bardziej nasyconej barwy. W mojej głowie uślyszałam głos " Oto ta która tyle wycierpiała. Oto ta której smok został wybrany. Oto ta która odnajdzie szczęście w swoim największym wrogu". Po tych słowach zakręciło mi sie w głowie, upadłam. Dalej pamiętam tylko błysk światła i mordkę mojej przyjaciółki. Następnego Dnia Obodziłam się w moim pokoju na Conwali. Obok mojego łóżka siedziała zmartwiona ciotka z Omegą i Janą. Podniosłam się, usiadlam zadając podstawowe pytanie "Co się stało" -Ciotka- Wczoraj wieczorem usłyszałam huk w twoim pokoju. Kiedy weszłam sprawdzić co się stało, leżałaś na łóżku a obok ciebie Wichura. -As- Już pamiętam... Ale czy Wichura... -Omega- As pamiętasz może Legędę o Trzech smokach? -As- nieee... -Ciotka- Więc posłuchaj: Dawno temu w Walchalli przyszła na świat Agres. Agres była potężną wojowniczką panującą nad smokami. Storzyła ona wszystkie gatunki i rodzaje smoków. Leczy wybrala ona trzy nazwane Aurelonami. Pierwszy z nich była to Smoczyca imieniem Aura panowała ona nad żywiołem światła. Drugi zaś był to Vasper panował on nad ogniem.Trzeci ostatni był to Shama panował on cieniem. Cała trójka była szczególnie ceniona przez Agres. Do dnia gdy Shama sprzciwił się jej. Został on wygnany z Walchalli. Aura i Vasper nie chcą zostawić Brata samego pożucili Agres i połonczyli się z swoim bratem tworząc jajo. Pisklę to wykluć miało sie jako jedyny w rodzaju smok by w wieku odpowiednim stac się Królową Smoków. -As-Ale ja nadal nie rozumiem co ma to wspólnego z Wichurą? -Omega- Wczoraj wypełniła się przepowiednia " I znajdzie ona wyspę na której stanie się kimś kim powinna się stać" Astrid twoja Wichura jest tym pisklęciem! Wichura jest teraz Królową smoków, między innymi włsnie dlatego jej łuski są teraz zlote a nie białe- wskazala ręka na Wichurę. Oniemiałam z wrażenia prezętowała się piękniej niż wcześniej. Ale zostało jeszcze jedno. -As- Tylko jednego nadal nie rozumiem. -Ciotka- Czego? -As- Kiedy byłysmy na tej wyspie usłyszałam te słowa: " Oto ta która tyle wycierpiała. Oto ta której smok został wybrany. Oto ta która odnajdzie szczęście w swoim największym wrogu" Co one oznaczają. -Ciotka- Nie wiem... ale nie myśl o tym musisz odpocząć. Wichura również czywała nad tobą całą noc. My już pójdziemy. -As- Dziękuję. A i Omega. -Omega- Słucham? -As- Masz piękną córkę ciesz się swoim szczęściem. -Omega- Dziekuję. A teraz idź spać. Ciotka i Omega wyszły z pokoju zostawiając mnie sam na sam z Wichurą. Smoczyca spokojnie do mnie podeszla i położyła mi głowe na nogach. -As- Czyli to prawda- podrapałam ją po złotej łusce. Zamruczala coś i pokiwala głową na tak. Po chwili jednak odeszła do swojego legowiska. A ja ułożyłam się na lóżku i zasnełam. 'Dodałam trochę fantazji żeby wam trochę umilić (chyba) czytanie. Jutro przeniosę to do opka. Dziś już za późno ;) '